Sé feliz
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: No es fácil desearle felicidad a un amor que fue importante para ti, aún cuando sabes que tú y ese amor no eran el uno para el otro, y aún cuando te alegras que esa persona sea feliz. TrunksxMai/TrunksxMarron/GotenxMarron


**Sé feliz**

 _Es difícil. Estar aquí y verte, tan apuesto y elegante es difícil, y más difícil aún el verte junto a ella, pero me consuela saberte feliz, Trunks._

 _Hace tan sólo un año que aún estábamos juntos. "Vamos a darnos un tiempo" dijimos, tú tenías cada vez más responsabilidades en la corporación cápsula, y yo necesitaba concentrarme más en la universidad, el último año siempre es complicado. No pensamos que ese tiempo que íbamos a darnos sería para siempre._

 _Aún recuerdo la primera vez que salimos… Si es que el llevarme de compras y a comer para tratar de compensarme por empaparme por completo accidentalmente al pasar con tu auto sobre un charco se le puede llamar una cita. Lo recuerdo, y sonrío._

 _Aún recuerdo ese oso de peluche que ganaste para mí en aquella feria._

 _Recuerdo nuestro primer beso, y nuestra primera vez._

 _La pasábamos muy bien juntos pero siendo sinceros, Trunks, algo nos faltaba. Sé que me amabas y yo a ti, pero había algo que no teníamos. Sí, fue un año maravilloso el que compartimos, pero admitámoslo, Trunks, éramos más amigos que pareja, y éramos más los hijos de dos buenos amigos que amigos realmente._

 _Y luego ella regresó, ¿De dónde? No lo sé, desde que recuerdo ella y sus amigos, el perrito y el de piel azul desaparecían como buscando algo para luego volver. Y regresó. Traté de no darle importancia, y a nadie le dije ni le diré esto, pero sentí miedo. ¡Te dejé libre, Trunks! Ambos nos dejamos libres, no teníamos ya ningún compromiso, así que tú o yo podíamos tomar cualquier decisión, y tú tomaste la tuya._

 _¿Cómo culparte? ¿Cómo reclamarte nada? Jamás la mencionaste delante de mí, pero yo lo sé, te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo como para no saber que jamás la olvidaste, Trunks, y cuando supiste de su accidente, que estaba al borde de la muerte, vi cómo te pusiste como loco, fuiste a conseguir una semilla del ermitaño para poderla salvar, y lo hiciste, la salvaste._

 _Me sentí celosa, lo admito, ¿Pero qué derecho tenía yo de estar celosa? En primera, es obvio que jamás querría que ella muriera, honestamente me alegré que la salvaras. Pero sentí celos, porque supe que te había perdido Trunks._

 _¿Y de verdad te perdí? Por que en realidad, para ese entonces yo ya no te tenía, ¿Cómo se puede perder lo que no se tiene? Pero admito que así lo sentí._

 _Después me buscaste para aclarar las cosas, para sincerarte conmigo y tener un buen inicio con ella sin malos entendidos, sin corazones rotos, sin nada negativo. Fue difícil, pero lo único que podía decirte es lo que finalmente te dije ese día: Trunks, sé feliz, con ella o con quien sea, pero sé feliz._

 _Me alegra estar aquí hoy, Trunks, verte sonreír junto a ella, verlos a los dos mirarse a los ojos mientras se juran amor eterno y fidelidad. No deja de ser difícil ser testigo de este momento en la vida de ustedes, pero en verdad me alegra saber que serás feliz, Trunks._

—Los declaro marido y mujer— dijo el ministro de la ceremonia, y acto seguido, Trunks y Mai se dieron un profundo beso frente a los asistentes a la ceremonia, la cual se llevó a cabo en el kiosko del jardín de la Corporación Cápsula.

Los asistentes procedieron a ir a sus mesas para degustar la comida y bebidas que se servían en abundancia, especialmente por los saiyajines, y cierto Dios de la destrucción y su asistente que también estaban presentes.

Marron se acercó a la alberca, sobre la cual flotaban velas blancas sobre bases en forma de flores. Suspiró.

—¡Oye, Marron! ¡Ven a la fiesta! La comida es muy buena y escuché que Bulma contrató una banda muy buena, no tardan en comenzar, los vi terminando de poner sus instrumentos—

La joven de cabello rubio volteó cuando escuchó que le llamaban por su nombre —¡Goten! Sí… De hecho ya comí… estaba muy sabroso— respondió sin mucho ánimo.

Goten parpadeó al percatarse de ese aire melancólico que tenía la rubia —¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso te sientes mal?—

—¡No! Estoy muy bien— trató de evadirlo, volviendo su mirada a las velas que flotaban en la piscina —sólo que… que estas velas se ven muy lindas—

Goten se acercó junto a ella —si… supongo que son lindas— dijo, más por seguirle la corriente a ella y no porque no opinara eso, sino que las velas no le parecían algo relevante, y menos para la melancolía que percibía de parte de la rubia —¿Te sientes triste por Trunks?—

Marron se sorprendió, ¿Acaso era tan obvio lo difícil que le resultaba ver cómo su ex novio se casaba con otra? —¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Trunks y yo terminamos hace un año, y ahora él está casado con Mai ¡Y eso me da mucho gusto!… Es sólo que...— desvió la mirada, nerviosa.

—Sólo que, ¿Qué?— preguntó un confundido Goten.

—...es sólo que… ¡Las bodas me ponen sentimental! Sí, ¡Es eso!— mintió.

Goten se acercó más a ella —Marron, yo… quiero decirte...— fue interrumpido por un efecto de sonido.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia donde estaba el escenario donde tocaría la banda que Bulma había contratado para ese día tan especial. Las luces se encendieron y comenzaron a girar para iluminar la pista de baile dispuesta para aquella celebración —¡Para todos, en su primer baile como esposos! Damas y caballeros, ¡Los señores Trunks y Mai Briefs!—

Goten sonrió al ver a su amigo ir hacia la pista de baile con una sonrojada Mai tomada de su mano. Volteó hacia la rubia —Marron, ¿Bailarías esta pieza conmigo? Y… bueno… si quieres, ¿Tal vez otra además de esta?— dijo, bastante sonrojado.

Marron se sorprendió ante las palabras del más joven de los Son. Volteó hacia la pista donde Trunks y Mai bailaban abrazados aquella romántica canción. " _Te dejé libre para que fueras feliz, y lo eres. Es tiempo de que yo también lo sea. Nos lo merecemos, Trunks"_ pensó para sí misma. Miró a Goten a los ojos —Sí, bailaré contigo, Goten— sonrió.

Goten sonrió ampliamente, y asintió con la cabeza, la tomó por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, y con su mano derecha tomó la izquierda de ella —te confieso que no soy bueno con este tipo de bailes, pero vi esto en una película—

Marron rió de manera tímida —yo tampoco soy buena bailando esto—

—Supongo que podemos practicar juntos—

Y es así, que apartados de la fiesta mientras los demás observaban a los novios, ellos dos junto a aquella alberca, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a tratar de seguir aquella canción romántica.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _¡Lo siento! La verdad es que este fic lo soñé y no me ha dejado tranquila en todo el día, ¡Lo sientoooo!_

 _Y me disculpo porque, aunque soy 100% TruMai, me gusta el TruMar! Me siento mal por haber puesto a Marron de este modo :(_

 _Espero les haya gustado mi desahogo a pesar de todo, y pues si es así no olviden dejarme su pulgar arriba… ¡Un momento! ¡Este no es mi canal de YouTube! XDD pero pueden dejarme un review si gustan :D_

 _Síganme en mis redes:_

 _Canal de YouTube: Odette Vilandra Fanfiction_

 _Facebook: página "Vilandra y Odette"_

 _Twitter: (arroba) Grissysweet_

 _Instagram: (arroba) Grissy_Lewis_

 _Snapchat: (arroba) grisellvilandra_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
